rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
MegaForce
Megaforce (or MegaForce), is an action film made in 1982 directed by former stuntman Hal Needham. The film starred Barry Bostwick, Persis Khambatta, Michael Beck, Edward Mulhare, George Furth, Evan C. Kim, Ralph Wilcox, Robert Fuller (who, years later, admitted to being less than fond of the picture) and Henry Silva. RiffTrax released their riff in July 2015. It was later removed from the available catalog. Plot Synopsis and Preview (Spoilers Begin) The story involves two fictional countries, the peaceful Republic of Sardun and their aggressive neighbor Gamibia. Unable to defend themselves from a Gamibian incursion, Sardun sends Major Zara (Persis Khambatta) and General Byrne-White (Edward Mulhare) to ask the help of MegaForce – a secret army composed of international soldiers from throughout the western world, equipped with advanced weapons and vehicles. The MegaForce leader, Commander Ace Hunter (Barry Bostwick), will lead a mission to destroy the Gamibian forces, which are ironically led by his rival, and former military academy friend, Duke Guerera (Henry Silva). While Hunter composes an elaborate battle plan to destroy Guerera's forces, Zara tries out to become a member of MegaForce. As she executes the various tests, Hunter's feelings of affection toward her grow. And while she passes the tests, he is unable to allow her to participate in their raid, because her presence, as an outsider, would disrupt the trust and familiarity of his force. Eventually, MegaForce successfully para-drops its attack vehicles into Gamibia and Hunter mounts his sneak attack against Guerera's forces. Although they manage to destroy his base, Guerera has set a trap for them at the team's only means of escape – a dry lake bed where the cargo planes will pick them up. Guerera sends his tanks to secure the lake bed while Hunter comes up with a plan to attack Guerera from behind by crossing over a mountain range the enemy tanks had turned their backs toward. The plan succeeds, and MegaForce manages to break through Guerera's tanks, but one of MegaForce's cargo planes is damaged in the process. Having to abandon their hi-tech vehicles, (which they program to self-destruct), the team successfully makes it on foot to the last plane, except for Hunter. The commander, instead, makes his own dramatic escape on his motorcycle after it deploys airfoils and a rocket motor and catches up with the cargo plane in midair. Although he has lost the battle, Guerera shows admiration for Hunter's cunning, and he gives his old friend a thumbs up. (Spoilers End) Cast and Crew *Barry Bostwick as Cmdr. Ace Hunter *Michael Beck as Dallas *Persis Khambatta as Major Zara *Edward Mulhare as Gen. Edward Byrne-White *George Furth as Prof. Eggstrum *Henry Silva as Duke Guerera *Mike Kulcsar as Ivan *Ralph Wilcox as Zachary Taylor *Evan C. Kim as Suki *Anthony Pena as Sixkiller *J. Víctor López as Lopez *Michael Carven as Anton Quotes Obscure References * "And so they came - The Army of Commodore Amiga!" Commodore Amiga was line of popular home computers that debuted in the mid-1980s. Their graphics capability was considered impressive at the time. Notes * Megaforce was released in 1982 and barely made back $5.5 million of its $20 million budget. A sequel had reportedly been planned, but was abandoned due to the film's poor performance. * Some tie-in products were released, including an assortment of Hot Wheels toys and a videogame. Gallery MegaForce Poster.jpg|Official Poster Art by Jason Martin See Also *Future Force *Future Zone *Rock 'n' Roll Nightmare *Julie and Jack External Links *MegaForce on RiffTrax Category:MegaForce Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2015 Category:2015 Riff of the Year Contender